nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Navi kaguya - mission: help out on a farm - 01/06/2014
Write the first paragraph of your page here. 'Participants' navi kaguya '' 'Title: help out on a farm Navi walked into the mission office to collect her mission for the day the building looked old but obviously newly redone the walls had a few billboards with missing Nin wanted posters. She watched as the rain hit the window while she waited for her first d rank mission. She walked a few steps forward to the desk. The jonin at the table handed her a scroll “alright kiddo your mission today is to go to the farm lands to the north and help the farmers there for the day good luck” he smiled as he moved his glasses back into place before ignoring Navi and going back to reading the list of ninjas expected in that day and ticking her name off the list. Navi had never done farm work before, she had done some simple gardening with her grandmother when she was younger put other than that she had no experience *this is going to kill me if the heat doesn’t beat it to it* she thought to herself as she walked towards the farm. The path to the farm was sandy but had a fair few pebbles in it which constantly were getting stuck and lodged in her shoes. She sat down on a large stone to dig the pebbles out of her shoe before jogging down the path to make sure she was not late. As she walked through the large arch shaped gate the lead farmer who owned the farm was standing off to the side watching a few of his workers before turning towards Navi, “oh you must be todays helper from amegakure a genin a presume ?” he smiled kindly while leaning on a cane. “yes sir I’m here to help for the day, what can I help you with first” Navi bowed respectively before looking back at the lead farmer “well first you can till the soil and plant these carrot seeds, got it ?” he said lifting his eyebrow questioningly. Navi nodded and turned to walk in the direction she was told she picked up the straps of the hoe and attached then to the halter on the cow that a kind looking old lady with brown hair had lead over to her, “oh here dear let me help you the strappings can be mighty tricky” she smiled at Navi and stepped away from the cow and gestured for Navi to take the reins and showed her how to instruct the cow in how two turn then nodded to Navi giving her the all clear to move the cow. A short time later Navi untied the cow and the lady lead the cow back to the pen with the rest of the other cattle “well I better find the lead farmer for my next job” she looked over and spotted him in the next field and walked across the dirt road to get to him “LOOK OUT THE HORSES ARE LOOSE !!!!!” hearing the lady yell out Navi turned in the direction of the noise , and there heading straight at her were 2 thoroughbred horses they could kill someone if they accidentally knocked someone over . she moved back a few steps and just missed being ran over, Navi stopped and thought quickly *I need to stop them* and that’s when the idea came to her *ill need 2 sets of reins and a bag of carrots*. Navi ran to the elderly lady “ma’am do we have 2 reins and a bag of carrots? I may be able to get the horses back”, the old lady looked puzzled for a moment before she thought up an idea “quick child I have just the things you need and you can ride a horse right? Now Navi was confused “yes … why?” the lady giggled to herself before pointing to a young lady in at least her 30’s leading two horses “this is my daughter she will help you get the horses back, those horses are faster than even an most expert joinin so these horses will help you catch them in no time. Navi walked up to the black horse with white sock looking patterns and lifted herself up onto the horse and grabbing the reins. With a snap of the reins both horses were off *the lady was right these horses are amazingly fast *. Navi looked around and tried to search for the horses, she looked through the mass of trees but nothing. After a short while they stopped their horses and listened to the silence all Navi could hear with her finely trained hearing was the wind as is whistled through the trees and the horses hearts faintly beating like a rhythm played on a drum, suddenly she could hear the sound of hooves thundering on the ground and she nudged the horse softly and trotted forward before spotting the other run away. Navi climbed down of the horse and tied the reins to a tree and unclipped the bag on the side of the horse, placing it on the slightly muddy ground and pulled out the two sets of reins and opened the bag of carrots. Navi turned to the woman with her and handed one of the reins and two carrots and they both separated to go after a horse each. She walked up slowly to the white horse and held out a carrot, the horse walked closer then moved back so Navi sopped moving and waited as the horse moved forward and took the carrot from Navi and began eating the carrot. Navi smiled and crept up slowly and slipped the reins over the horses head can fastened it gently as not to spook the horse, the horse jumped in shock but calmed seeing another carrot in navis hand and gently leaned in to take it. With a sigh Navi lead the horse back to where her horse was and mounted it looking to her side to find the woman from the farmlands walking back to her horse with the other run away in toe she smiled “well done you calmly caught that horse and fast I’ve never seen that kind of movement in all my days as a horse wrangler well done my father will be pleased with how fast we caught the runaways and I can’t wait to get my hands on that stable boy who let them go” Navi giggled slightly as the horses started to walk back to the farmers’ fields “I’m just glad I could help”. They got back to the farms just after midday “thanks for the help and by the way my names viola nice to make your acquaintance” viola smiled and held out her hand which Navi smiled and shook hands with her “navi’s my name Navi kaguya” they both giggled and stuck together for the rest of the afternoon, their chores lead them all over the farms from collecting the eggs from the chickens and catching the runaway chickens which left both of them covered in feathers , then they had to track down a cow that had gone for a walk out of the pen though luckily it had not wandered far. At the end of the day after helping everyone pack up she walked over to say goodbye to viola and her family, her father stepped forward “you were amazing today ill happily accept your help anyway in the future” Navi blushed slightly at the kindness shown by the famers as she waved goodbye and left on her way back to her village to hand in her report of the day that violas father had given to her. She attached the letter to her mission report and ran back to amegakure to hand her mission in. '''End Results: 'got to the farm eairly, stated helping plant crops, two horses got out but were retrieved, helped catch some runaway chicken and a walkabout cow, helped pack up and clean, left farmers village and headed back to amegakure, handed in mission ' '~Read over by Athena. ' Remarks : Watch your commas and sentencing. Remember to write your actions and details as if you're speaking the sentence, when you run out of breath is when a sentence should end or a comma should be used. If the sentence carries more then one comma unless it is making an "Etc listing", then it is incorrect grammar. If you use a word like "Also" After you have already used a comma in a sentence once you need to use a semi co. ; <<<< Also Remember the capital letters when you start a new sentence and in anything you post up ensure you check your spelling. Note: No corrections were made to this event for teaching purposes and will be referred to at a later time in training by your posted teacher Direct statement: "Not to bad, an event by yourself can be hard for anyone. Well done, keep it up Yu-chan. ^ ^" Point/s awarded: Yes